


Everything's Coming Up Daisies

by facewithaview



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and food puns, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facewithaview/pseuds/facewithaview
Summary: Harry owns a juice bar, and Liam's heart too.





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to apologise in advance for how corny this is. I didn't want to give too much away with the tags and synopsis, but there isn't much angst at all. I hope you enjoy it anyway! I've been working on this for about a year, so thank you to all my wonderful friends who encouraged me to keep going when I wanted to give up on it countless times. Any mistakes are mine as I've not had anyone else edit it.

For the third time that week Liam ducked into the juice bar that had recently opened up around the corner from his gym. His eye had initially been caught by the bright orange and gold lettering over the front window proclaiming JARVIS ST JUICERY - NOW OPEN. The other thing that caught his eye, well, it was more like _who_ caught his eye. Cute Juice Guy – Liam named him, since he didn’t know Juice Guy’s real name just yet, and he wasn’t all that original with making up nicknames. But the man had an irresistible grin and a proclivity for making juices - and they were bloody good ones at that. Still sticky with sweat from his training session Liam hesitated a minute before letting his thirst for something refreshing draw him inside. It was a small rectangular space - standing room only – with just enough room for people to line up and order. Aretha Franklin’s voice was blaring from transparent wall speakers, which were connected to a record player in the back corner. There was no one around, not even behind the counter, so Liam stood uncertainly near the doorway while he perused the menu.

He’d almost been too embarrassed to return after his second visit, when he’d lost his grip on the juice cup handed to him and it had splattered all over the floor and his brand new sneakers. It was a busy time of the day too, customers waiting for their order gawking at the scene instead of helping Liam attempt to mop some of it up with spare napkins from the counter. But Juice Guy had come to the rescue, whipping out a mop and fending off Liam’s overly sincere apologies with a wave of the hand and a “No worries, mate” followed by a wide smile that went straight to Liam’s heart. So here he was, about ninety-seven percent certain he was going to make a fool of himself again, clearly a glutton for putting himself in potentially embarrassing situations.

“Sorry! If anyone’s waiting gimme just a sec!” came a deep, slow voice from a doorway to Liam’s left, his pulse kicked up as if he hadn’t actually finished a cardio session half an hour ago. A tall man popped around the corner, arms filled with four large bags of oranges and when he saw Liam his mouth moved into a cheeky half grin, dimples appearing in his cheeks.

“Hello again!”

Liam swallowed thickly and returned a “Hi” with a smile of his own. He felt absolutely ridiculous; like a schoolboy with a giant, awkward crush, and zero confidence in himself. Confidence that the curly maned man appeared to have in bucket loads, as he continued to chat to a silent Liam while he filled up a large basket with oranges.

“I feel like you’re well on your way to becoming a regular customer by now, I really should think about doing up some loyalty cards or something. But we only just opened a few weeks ago so I thought I’d see how it goes for a bit and get onto that later. So d’you work out around here or...?” he left the sentence hanging and Liam blinked, feeling slightly hypnotised by the man’s low tones. He talked as if he had all the time in the world, choosing his words carefully. Looking down Liam realised he was still wearing boxing shorts, only stopping to change into a fresh t-shirt and hoodie before he left the gym. He kept his gloves and sparring gear in a large black duffel bag which was slung over his shoulder.

Liam nodded and stepped closer to the counter, “Um, yeah I train and teach at a gym just ‘round the corner from here.”

“You teach? What do you teach? I’m Harry by the way,” and he reached across to shake Liam’s hand, keeping his eyes locked on him as he did so.

“I’m Liam,” Harry squeezed Liam’s hand gently before letting go, “I teach boxing, and I’m a personal trainer.”

Harry raised his eyebrows and pulled his face into an expression that Liam hoped was impressed.

He reached up to rub at his short beard and cleared his throat, “So,” Liam continued, “d’you own this place?”

Harry nodded, face lighting up as he beamed proudly. Liam was quite sure he’d never seen such an expressive face on a person before.

“Yeah, it’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while but it was never really the right time, you know?” Harry admitted, heaving the basket of oranges to their rightful place and Liam was distracted by the movement. He appreciated the tightness of Harry’s black t-shirt, the size of his large hands, and long fingers adorned with rings…Liam’s eyes snapped back up to meet Harry’s, heat rising in his cheeks, worried Harry had caught him staring.

Liam nodded, then blurted out, “Your juices are delicious by the way. I really like er, the _Kaleifornia Dreaming_ one. I’d never really tried kale before that.”

Harry ducked his head and grinned, almost bashfully, clearly basking in the praise.

“You should try something different, be more adventurous Liam. Have you ever had acai berries? They’re a brilliant superfood!” he said, so earnestly that Liam was ready to sit and listen to him give a full lecture on the health benefits of superfoods.

A lady wearing a business suit and a frazzled expression entered so Liam quickly placed his order. He asked Harry for a large _Pash Me_ – passionfruit, mango, spinach, pineapple, and coconut water, with added chia seeds and spirulina because maybe Liam was trying to be a bit more adventurous in the hope it’d score points with Harry. He tried his best to seem nonchalant about it but couldn’t help biting his lip to fight back a smile.

Liam hung back to wait while Harry busied himself with taking another order and preparing the juices. Aretha’s version of “Son of a Preacher Man” began to play, with Harry’s back to Liam as he loaded various fruits and vegetables into blenders, his husky voice singing along to the song. Harry swayed his hips gently to the music as he waited for the juices to blend properly, and Liam dragged his eyes away to stare out the window instead. He fell in love with people all the time, could be a pretty woman in a fancy coat he happened to make eye contact with on the tube, or a hunky electrician he bumped into in his apartment building. He never actually did anything about making a move, didn’t have the guts to. _Get a grip, get a damn grip_ , he repeated to himself in his head as Harry handed him his drink with a smile, a dimple, and a “See you soon Liam” and Liam waved goodbye as he headed out into the crisp morning air.

 

* * *

 

The gym was usually empty after 10am, when Liam’s class had finished and most people rushed off straight away. He had no personal training sessions to run that morning so he chucked on his gloves and got to work on a bag. He’d seen Harry once more since their chat the week before, but he’d been in a hurry to get to a PT session so couldn’t stop to talk. _Jab, jab, cross._ He’d ordered an Apple of My Eye (green apple, mint, spinach, coconut water, ice), the juice special of the week. _Jab, jab, cross, hook._ It wasn’t until Liam was halfway down the street that he saw that Harry had put two smiley faces on either side of Liam’s name. _Jab, jab, cross, body hook, hook, cross._ Liam tried not reading too much into it, which of course meant he tossed and turned over it that night. He was slowly gathering the courage to write his number down and pass it across to Harry when he paid for his juice. But what if Harry just laughed? Scrunched up that little bit of paper and thus Liam’s heart in the process? _Double jab, up, hook._ The only time Liam felt truly confident was when he was instructing a class or client on how to box, how to get fit, how to believe in themselves. Seeing people improve week after week, receiving their words of thanks and smiles when they accomplished their goals, it gave him a sense of purpose. But the very thought of asking Harry out made him nervous as hell. _Jab, cross._ The safest option would be to not make a move at all - to just keep things friendly.   _Jab, cross, hook, hook, hook, hook, hook, hook-_

“Oi! Liam!” a voice hollered from somewhere behind him. Liam stopped, panting slightly, the bag left swinging from the force of his attack. He turned to see his flatmate Louis standing near the back entrance of the gym. They’d been co-workers first and then became flatmates, sharing a place for almost the past two years after Liam broke up with his last boyfriend. Hee’d sort of shattered his heart and left Liam to pick up the pieces on his own. Louis had been there for him when no one else was, and he’d never forget it.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work?” Liam knit his eyebrows in confusion. He wiped his sweaty brow with his arm before quickly peeling off his gloves.

“This morning’s meeting was cancelled and you left your phone at home so I, being the brilliant friend that I am, came here to drop it off for you.”

“You’re the best Lewis, thanks,” Liam said, using a nickname he knew Louis loathed.

Louis glared at him, “I’m never doing a nice thing for you again.”

Liam chuckled and began making his way to the water station in the back corner. He stopped to bump fists with Louis but he was peering over Liam’s shoulder, distracted by something.

“Li, d’you know who that is out there?” Louis asked as he nodded towards the front of the gym.

Liam spun around to see Harry peering in through the large front windows. He caught Liam’s eye, grinned widely, and waved. Liam’s mouth dropped open in surprise for a few seconds before he remembered that wasn’t a civil way to greet a person, let alone Harry, and he raised his hand to wave back.

Harry was holding a large bag in one arm, which looked like it was filled with something green and leafy – Liam was fairly certain it was spinach.

Louis poked him hard in the ribs and Liam slapped his hand away, “What was that for?”

“Who was that?”

“Nobody just...” Liam trailed off. If he told Louis it was Juice Guy he’d start a goddamn parade to get Harry to notice Liam. He’d only told Louis about him once before, but it was all the ammunition he needed to consistently ask Liam more about him.

“Nobody? Hm. Well, looks like that nobody is about to come inside so… ” Louis smirked as Liam’s eyes widened in panic. Sure enough Harry was pushing open the front door and entering the gym, looking around with interest until his eyes fell on Liam.

“Liam!” Harry called out, beaming as he loped over towards them.

Louis nudged Liam in the ribs, but he ignored him.

“Harry, hey,” Liam smiled warmly at him as he approached, “are you signing up for class?” Liam asked him jokingly. Mostly jokingly anyway, Liam half hoped he’d say yes.

“Well I was just…,” Harry hesitated, “Maybe another time.”

Louis nudged Liam again, not too discreetly either.

“Ow thi- this is Louis, he’s my flatmate. And a menace to society.”

Louis reached forward to shake Harry’s hand, “Don’t listen to him, if anyone’s the menace it’s Liam. Nice to meet you mate.”

“You too. Are you into boxing as well?”

“Me? Christ no. That’s definitely Liam’s forte. This is his gym after all.”

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked to Liam, “What? Is that true?”

Liam shifted from one foot to another “Erm, yeah, it’s mine.”

“That’s amazing Liam.” Harry smiled genuinely at him and Liam grinned back until they were interrupted by Louis clearing his throat.

“Right well I’d better get back to work, just thought I’d drop by and say hey since I was nearby so, I’ll see you around?” Harry questioned Liam.

“Of course. Can’t keep me away from your delicious juice!” Liam wanted the ground to crack open and swallow him whole as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Brilliant!” Harry said, Liam could’ve sworn Harry’s cheeks had turned pinker than usual but he put that down to the weird lighting in the gym.

“Bye then,” Harry waved, turning to leave and Liam waited until the doors shut behind him before exhaling heavily, his shoulders slumping.

“Delicious juice, eh?” Louis was looking entirely too mischievous and smug for Liam’s liking. “So _that_ was the irresistible Juice Guy?”

“Shut it.”

Louis punched him hard on the shoulder. “Bro. You need to ask him out.”

“No. I do not.”

“ _Yes_ , you do!”

Liam just pushed him into a punching bag.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks Liam frequently visited JSJ between training sessions. They chatted about anything and everything while Harry made him a juice, sometimes hanging back to continue their conversation when there weren’t other customers around. Harry wasn’t always working, sometimes it was Zayn or the tall girl that Liam kept forgetting the name of. But being one of Harry’s most regular customers he insisted on giving him a free juice once a week.

“You really don’t have to do that,” Liam said, accepting a _Kiwi Kick_ from Harry after he refused to take Liam's money.

“Ah but I want to you see, so don’t worry about it. And promise me you’ll try a wheatgrass shot next time?”

“Sure. Are you free Saturday night?” the words just slipped out of Liam’s mouth, much to his surprise.

“Are you…asking me out?” Harry asked, his eyebrows raised, mouth stretching into a wide grin.

“Um,” Liam laughed, scratching his beard nervously, “yeah, I think so. But you don’t have to of course I, I just thought I’d check if you’re keen we could hang out or something. Or we could, you know, not? We don’t have to do anything I…,” Liam paused his ramble to take a breath.

“No, I do want to it’s just-”

Harry’s reply was interrupted by a flustered mother and their small child entering, with the latter demanding a chocolate milkshake.

“Mummy I don’t want juice, it’s gross,” she whined, with her arms crossed and mouth pouted.

“Rowena, darling, you’re not having a milkshake before dinner, there’s absolutely no way. It’s juice or nothing.”

Rowena looked about ready to burst into tears when Harry intervened.

“What if I made you a special drink?” Harry leaned over the counter to ask the frowning child. “What’s your favourite colour?”

“Pink. Why?” She asked suspiciously.

“I can make you a pink juice. And it will taste yummy, I promise.”

“Really? What’s it called? Does it have vegetables in it?”

“Nope, absolutely no vegetables. But it is a secret recipe. I only make it for extra special customers,” Harry paused, “and for fairies.”

“Fairies?” she whispered, awestruck.

“Yes, it’s their favourite drink! Now cover your eyes while I make it please, it is a secret after all.”

Rowena covered her eyes immediately, and Harry winked at her mum. Liam sipped on his juice, heart twinging at how cute Harry was with the young girl.

Liam watched Harry definitely add some vegetables to the blender, carrot and beetroot chunks went in, along with apple and orange, before blitzing it until it turned a beautiful shade of dark pink. He poured it into a clear cup, with JSJ printed in large orange letters on the side.

“It’s ready. Here you go blossom,” he passed it down to Rowena who exclaimed over the colour before taking a sip. It was a few tense seconds before she smacked her lips, “Mmm, this is yummy!”

“Good. I knew you’d like it.”

“Thanks,” Rowena’s mother said gratefully, as she handed over the change, “What do you say Rowena?”

“Thank you!” she called out, waving at Harry as they left.

He turned to give Liam a self-satisfied smirk. “Nothing like a pleased customer, is there?”

“You’re just sneaky. I saw some beetroot go in there.”

“I’ve learnt the easiest way to get kids to eat healthily is to lie to them,” Harry said sheepishly, “But it worked didn’t it?”

“It did,” Liam conceded with a smile. “So…”

“So,” Harry grinned, “you mentioned a date?”

 

* * *

 

There was a pounding knock on the bathroom door. “Liam for the love of God can you get out of the fucking bathroom?”

Liam’s hands gripped tightly to the edge of the bathroom sink, his hair products scattered over the counter.

“I’ll just be a minute,” Liam yelled back, definitely intending to take more than a minute, as long as he needed really.

“For fucks sake Li, it’s 7 already. You don’t wanna be late to meet him do ya?”

Liam’s eyes widened and he fumbled to check the time on his phone.

He huffed, “It’s only 6 you twat, leave me alone!”

“No! I will not leave you alone until you open the door.”

Liam sighed, knowing he probably should get out of there, but it had been a comforting sanctuary for him and his nerves for the past hour and a half as he got ready for his date with Harry. He jerked the door open and Louis stumbled back a bit.

“You’re a pain in the arse, you know that right?”

“One of my many charms Liam,” Louis said smoothly, ushering Liam toward the kitchen.

“What are we doing?”

“Having tea.”

“I haven’t got time for tea, I need to go soon.”

“There’s always time for tea.” Louis tone was final and Liam new he couldn’t talk his way out of this one.

He took a seat at the small round kitchen table, while Louis turned the kettle on and grabbed their favourite tea mugs. Louis’ mug was part of a Christmas gift from Liam with the words “It’s Motherfucking Tea Time” printed in fancy, swirly letters on it. Liam picked up his Batman mug after seeing it in the kid’s toy section of a department store.

“So,” Louis began, “why are you so worked up then?” and Liam rolled his eyes at his back. He wished Louis wouldn’t try to probe out his feelings right before his date with Harry, he was on edge enough as it is.

“Must we really do this now?”

Louis set the steaming tea mugs down on the table, while he raised his eyebrows Liam, “Do what?”

“Do the thing where we talk about my… feelings.”

“As I always say, there’s no time like the present Li.”

“I’m just a bit nervous.” Liam dumped three spoons of sugar into the mug, stirring it a bit too quickly as tea sloshed over the sides.

“No, you’re scared shitless.”

“Well,” Liam considered and then nodded, acquiescing, “yeah, I am.” He took a sip, not minding the hot liquid scalding his tongue. It was a slightly effective distraction from the butterflies floating around in his stomach.

Louis shook his head, “He’s not gonna stand you up ok, and if he does I’ll go over to that bloody juice cafe, and knock his fucking teeth out with a fucking celery stick.”

“If anyone’s going to knock a person’s teeth out it’d probably be me,” Liam pointed out.

“True but, whatever,” Louis flapped his hands in dismissal. “Any efforts you make to distract me from this topic will be useless Payno, so spit it out.”

“I guess I’m a little worried he’s not gonna show up,” Liam admitted, “but I’m more concerned that he’s gonna show up and be like…disappointed. By me.”

“Li, do me a huge favour will you and stop putting yourself down, okay mate?”

Liam rubbed his beard, “I feel inadequate most of the time. It’s not easy to snap out of it just like that.”

“You’re a top bloke, try to remember that. And I bet Harry’s just as gone for you as you are for him.”

“Is it really that obvious that I like him?”

“Liam,” Louis said, with a meaningful look, “it is painfully obvious.”

Liam groaned, “Don’t, please.”

“I know, it’s disgusting honestly, there are fucking hearts in your eyes.”

Liam squawked indignantly as Louis snatched his half empty tea away, shooing him out of his seat and towards the door.

“Good pep talk. Let’s go, c’mon up you get! You really don’t want to be late now.”

 

* * *

 

Liam arrived three minutes before their agreed meeting time and breathed a sigh of relief as he pushed through the front door of the pub. The Sherlock had a quaint and comfortable feel to it that Liam loved. Dark wood and exposed brick made up most of the interior and in the corner sat a fireplace - a rarity in London - with the flames providing extra warmth and cheer. It was one of Liam’s favourite pubs simply for the fact that it rarely got too crowded, and the small tables scattered about offered a bit of intimacy. He chose a table closer to the fireplace and sat down, his eyes roamed over to a couple by the bar who looked like they were ready to engage in a grossly public display of affection. Panic filled Liam as a thousand doubts bubbled up in his mind about choosing The Sherlock for a first date; was it too intimate? Too shabby and old? Was Harry the type to go to those fancy bars in Shoreditch where they ordered schooners instead of half-pints? Would he even know how to find the front door because he forgot to mention it was down a flight of stairs on basement level? Liam checked the time, and saw it was only 7:32pm. Two minutes past their meeting time. That’s just two minutes it took Liam to break into a nervous sweat and the date hadn’t even started yet. He looked back at the couple just in time to see them engage in some serious tongue action and sighed.

“Liam?”

Liam turned to see Harry approaching him, wearing his usual skinny black jeans paired with a silky navy blue shirt covered in white polka dots. He decided then and there that Harry could pretty much wear any colour and look amazing in all of them.

“Hi,” Liam grinned and stood up just as Harry reached in for a hug, the scent of coconut and citrus lingered in his hair. It seemed very fitting for Harry to smell like he just got back from a tropical island retreat; warm and calm and blissful.

“Did you find the place ok?”

“Yeah, I just was running a bit behind schedule to get here. Sorry I’m late,” Harry apologised, settling into the chair across from Liam.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. What would you like to drink?”

“I think I fancy a pear cider, please. Next round’s on me,” he beamed at Liam, which made him nearly trip over a chair leg to get to the bar.

Out of the corner of Liam’s eye he saw the couple who were just making out now looking particularly smug as they left the pub. He paid for the drinks and carefully carried them back, placing Harry’s cider in front of him. Liam’s eyes were drawn down to Harry’s fingernails which were painted with shiny dark purple polish, although perhaps a bit roughly done.

Harry seemed to notice Liam’s attention and drew his hands back, one curled up to cover his cough while the other followed to push his hair back off his face.

“I like it,” Liam said immediately, hoping to assure Harry in case he felt he didn’t approve. “It suits you.”

“Thanks. I only wear it on special occasions,” Harry responded with a brief smile and flash of dimples, before lifting up his cider, “Cheers! To us. For finally meeting outside of work.”

Liam clinked his pint glass with Harry’s and they took a sip, eyes locked over the top of their drinks.

“So…how was your day?”

“It’s a lot better now that I’ve seen you.”

Liam ducked his head, trying to bite back a smile while Harry groaned.

“God I’m sorry Li. That was a bit much, even for me.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, it was - it was nice.”

Harry smiled ruefully, “I’ve gotta say it’s been awhile since I’ve even been on a date. Too long, really.”

“If it makes you feel any better I realised a few weeks ago I haven’t dated for nearly two years.”

“Two years?” Harry whistled, “Well it’s been almost three for me so I win! Ha!”

Liam chuckled, “So what’s your excuse then? Why haven’t you been seeing anyone?”

Harry paused for a few seconds, and Liam began to think he’d offended him somehow but he finally admitted, “Honestly I just got so caught up with work. I was doing a job I didn’t enjoy but it paid really well, which is mostly why I was able to open my own business.”

Liam nodded, “I get that. Work has pretty much overtaken my life too. It’s a bit like having a kid, you know? You have to nurture it from the beginning, take care of it so it grows into something bigger and better…” Liam trailed off when he saw Harry’s expression, which was somewhere between surprised and panicked. “Harry? Are you alright?”

Harry blinked and shook his head, his smile returned to his face, “I’m so sorry Li, I just remembered something I totally forgot to do. I’m fine, really.”

“No worries.” Liam couldn’t help but feel that Harry wasn’t quite telling the truth, but he didn’t want to pry.

“You’re right though, it is a bit like having a kid. I mean, I knew it was gonna be hard work to start up a business of my own, but I didn’t realise just how much extra time it takes up.”

“Yeah! Like you’d think once you’ve established yourself better that it’d get easier. But there’s always some shit that comes up.”

Harry nodded emphatically, “I know. I’ve had to hire someone new because the other guy, Zayn, he just up and quit on Tuesday.”

“What? What was his reason?”

Harry sighed, “Said he wanted to pursue his art and his singing career, and that making juices was getting in the way of it I guess.”

Liam shook his head, “He could’ve at least given you some notice.”

“Right? So I’ve hired this new guy today actually. An Irish bloke, called Niall.”

“Will he be better than Zayn, d’you think?”

“I have a suspicion that he might be worse,” Harry said with a tiny smile. “I did a trial with him this afternoon and he managed to spill pomegranate juice over his entire front, and also over the entire customer.”

Liam couldn’t help but laugh, “He sounds terrible!”

“He was the only one who applied Liam, I didn’t really have much choice,” Harry chuckled.

“Maybe I should’ve applied.”

“Yes, perhaps you should have.”

“I’ll have you know I make excellent smoothies.”

“If you’re trying to impress me, it’s working Liam.” Liam smirked. “Although,” Harry continued thoughtfully, “I do recall one of the first times we met, you dropped your juice everywhere and I had to clean it up.”

Liam choked on his sip of beer and it dribbled down his chin, while Harry let out a great guffaw.

“I didn’t think you’d remember,” Liam said sheepishly, furtively wiping his mouth, “Or I was hoping you’d pretend not to remember anyway.”

“It was honestly adorable, you were so flustered.” Harry’s eyes twinkled, or so Liam thought. Perhaps it was just a tiny reflection from the fire. Perhaps he held their eye contact for a bit too long. Liam cleared his throat just as Harry’s phone vibrated, and he turned it over so it was face down on the table.

“So,” Harry leant forward in his chair, his knee grazing Liam’s gently, “when did you start boxing?”

Liam began to answer but Harry’s phone interrupted them again, vibrating more insistently, as if it were ringing instead of receiving messages. Harry’s brow creased with concern as he stared down at his phone, “This is so rude of me I know, but would you mind if I quickly took this?”

“Not at all, go ahead,” Liam insisted and Harry moved out of his hearing to take the call.

Liam took another gulp of beer and fiddled a bit with his phone, trying his best not to stare at Harry, who incidentally was looking increasingly agitated.

A few seconds later Harry ended the call and even before he got back to their table Liam had a sinking feeling that their date was already over.

“I really hate to do this to you Liam, but there’s been a bit of an emergency back home and I have to go.”

He reached out and touched Harry’s arm, “It’s nothing too serious, is it?”

“No, thankfully, and I can’t fully explain it right now but I’ll call you ok?”

Liam swallowed down his disappointment and nodded, “Yeah. I hope everything will be alright.”

“Thanks, thank you so much. Again, I’m so sorry!” Harry grabbed his pea coat and took a step towards the door but whirled back and pressed a feather light kiss to the corner of Liam’s mouth. “I promise I’ll call.” And he hurried out. Liam touched his face where Harry’s lips had been for a moment, then nervously rubbed his beard. What if their date was going so badly Harry had someone call him to rescue him? Liam hated himself for thinking that as soon as the thought entered his mind. He had to get home, he had to talk to Louis. He had to wait for Harry to call.

 

* * *

 

The sky tried its best to be blue, but a few grey clouds marred its visage as Liam and Louis stepped out into the crisp autumn air to get some groceries. On Sunday’s Liam’s co-worker and old school friend Andy taught the morning class at the gym. That meant he could have a day off, which he needed especially today. There was no bacon left in the fridge and the bread had gone stale so their hungry stomachs had pushed them out the door to their local Sainsbury’s. Liam shoved his chilled fingers deeper into his coat pockets while Louis blathered on about some girl he’d met at the pub a few nights ago.

“Liam? Are you listening?”

“What?” Liam raised his head from where he was watching his feet clomp on the footpath.

Louis punched him in the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?” Liam rubbed the sore spot, scowling at Louis.

“Stop dwelling on last night, you bloody turkey!”

“I can’t help it!” Liam cried out, “I know it’s stupid, but my mind just keeps telling me maybe he didn’t want to be there in the first place.”

“Oh sure, that explains why he came to see _you_ at your gym, and then, you know, he _agreed_ to go out with you so, yeah he definitely didn’t want to be there.”

“I know all that I just - I just really wanted it to go well.” Liam sighed. “I hope everything’s all right with him anyway, he seemed a bit upset even if it wasn’t too serious.”

“I’m sure he’ll text you or call soon enough, just be patient m’boy.”

Liam nodded and smiled weakly at Louis, his phone feeling heavy in the back pocket of his jeans.

After replenishing their supply of bacon, along with other necessities like chocolate covered Hobnobs and apricot Danish pastries, they started making their way back up the street. Liam had just taken a large mouthful of pastry when he spied a familiar curly haired head entering a coffee shop across the street. Liam threw out his arm and whacked Louis across the chest to stop him from walking any further.

“Mate, what the fuck?”

Liam swallowed without hardly chewing, continuing to bar Louis from moving as he tried to look for any sign of Harry through the shopfront windows.

“Earth to Liam James Payne, have you lost your fucking mind?”

Liam realised he was gripping Louis’ shirt tightly and let go, sheepish, “Sorry mate, I just saw Harry pop into that coffee place over there.”

“Oh?” Louis turned to look, tearing off a large chunk of Danish and stuffing it in his mouth as he squinted at the windows like Liam just had. “Can’t see ‘im. Are you sure you aren’t imagining things, Li?”

“It was definitely him, he was wearing that same pea coat last night.”

They both loitered for a few more minutes, scoffing the rest of their pastries as they waited to see if Harry would make an appearance.

“Li?”

“Yeah?”

“S’a bit creepy of us to be, you know, spying on him, innit?”

“We aren’t spying we’re like, eavesdropping. Except we aren’t listening we’re watching. We’re eyesdropping.”

Louis shook his head, “I cannot believe you just said ‘eyesdropping’. We are going home. Right now.”

“Wait,” Liam hissed, “look!” He nodded towards the coffee shop where Harry had just stepped out holding a coffee cup, followed by someone he hadn’t entered with. A girl someone.

Liam wished right at that moment that he was wearing a hat or sunglasses, some form of disguise in case Harry happened to look up and see him gawking at him from across the street. Liam shrank back behind Louis, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible.

“Well then. Shall we go over and say hi?” Louis asked cheerfully, devilish grin widening on his face.

“Don’t you dare! There is no way we are going over there.”

“What are they doing?”

Liam peered over Louis’ shoulder, seeing Harry smile at the girl as they chatted.

“They’re just talking, for now.” Liam frowned inadvertently.

“I can see what you’re thinking Li, and it’s probably nothing. I bet they’re friends.”

“Probably,” Liam murmured back, while his brain betrayed him and came up with a thousand different other explanations.

Liam tried to get a better look at the girl but she was standing side on to him. The only very noticeable things were her long brown hair with blonde tips, and her burgundy bomber jacket.

She conversed a bit more with Harry before she hooked her arm around his elbow and they turned and walked away together, thankfully in the opposite direction from Liam and Louis’ route home.

“Can we go now?” Louis fidgeted next to him, and Liam nodded.

“I wish you’d got a better look at them too.”

“Oh I’m so sorry I didn’t have me binoculars with me today, must’ve left ‘em at home,” Louis replied witheringly. “You really ought to try not to overanalyse this Li, don’t you reckon?”

Liam nodded again, “I know.”

How many times had he said those two words? He knows how he _ought_ to be feeling, how he _ought_ to act, but it doesn’t mean he can make himself do it. It’s just not how his mind works, or his heart for that matter. So he says “I know” anyway to appease Louis, and to somewhat appease himself too.

 

* * *

 

The gym’s front door squeaked open just after 4pm and Liam glanced up from his desk to see Harry enter. It had been three entire days (not that Liam was counting) since their abruptly ended first date, and he hadn’t heard from him once. Liam had tried not to think too deeply about what made Harry leave that night, or about seeing him the day after with the mystery girl. Or the fact that Harry had promised he would call, but he didn’t. Instead Liam threw himself into his work, and avoided JSJ just in case he bumped into Harry and made things about a thousand percent more awkward. The part of Liam that always made him doubt himself had resurfaced and led him to think Harry wasn’t interested anymore. But there he was, in a black hoodie with his hair tied up in a bun. His long lean, legs were enveloped in skin tight black and grey patterned leggings. Liam was determined to play it cool - cool as a cucumber kind of cool, totally not bothered about not hearing from Harry at all kind of cool. He pretended to be working on some paperwork as Harry skirted around the edge of the mats where a strength and conditioning class was underway. He reached the desk and plopped a bag down on top, just as Liam looked up.

“Hi,” Harry smiled apologetically, elbows braced on the desk as he leant slightly over it to look at Liam. He stared straight into Liam’s eyes and it took about seven seconds for Liam to realise he hadn’t replied.

“Um, hi,” Liam’s croaked out and he cleared his throat. “How are you?”

“Pretty good, thanks. Just finished running some errands and thought I’d bring you a juice.”

Liam felt his coolness melting slightly, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to. It’s called _Blueberry Bang_.”

Liam picked up the cup, took a sip, and his eyebrows shot up at the spicy taste.

Harry cocked his head to the side, looking concerned, “Might’ve been a bit strong with the ginger. I told Niall to go easy on that one.”

Liam shook his head with a smile, “I think he needs a bit more practice. Is everything ok by the way? It’s just I didn’t really hear from you and I was worried...” he trailed off.

Harry sighed, “About that. I know I left suddenly and I didn’t really get a chance to tell you what happened. I really intended to call you, but…” he hesitated.

“But?” Liam prompted.

“But the past couple days have been..hectic. Everything is fine now though.” Harry looked down briefly. “I am very sorry Liam for leaving you in the dark, it was downright rude of me.”

Not exactly the explanation Liam was hoping for.

“I wanted to make it up to you though,” he continued. “Are you free on Friday night?”

“This Friday?”

“Yeah, to see a show. Niall suggested it actually. His friend’s in a band and they’re bloody terrible apparently, but they’ve got a gig as a support act and he thought we should make a night of it.”

“Sure, yeah! I’ll just uh, have to check I haven’t made plans already. My memory is awful,” Liam said, but he knew full well he was absolutely free. Trying to act cool when every part of him wanted to be eager to please was not easy. Harry smiled warmly, dimples appearing, “Well, let me know if you can make it.”

He went on to tell Liam about Niall’s other horrendously embarrassing accidents so far in the Juicery (“He put so much fruit in one of the blenders that it exploded right in his face and I swear to God I have never seen someone look so surprised before - or so pink for that matter. I think he’s afraid to touch beetroot right now.”) . They’d even started a tally board to keep track of them, which Harry seemed all too delighted about. Liam couldn’t help but laugh, completely endeared at Harry’s way of telling a story, as if his mind was going a thousand times faster than his mouth and measured speech had the ability to catch up. People filtered into the gym for the next class and Liam remembered he had clients to attend to. He didn’t want to stop chatting but Harry looked a bit panicked when he realised it was after 4:30.

“I was meant to be home already, I’d best be off. But I will hopefully see you Friday, yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

Liam stared after Harry as he left. He was definitely going. There was really no point in him keeping his cool at this point, he’d completely lost it already.

 

* * *

 

On Thursday night Liam arrived home from an intense gym class extremely ravenous, only to find there was absolutely nothing good to eat. He frowned at the emptiness of his fridge’s shelves.

“Where did all my food go?” he muttered, pulling out a slightly mouldy punnet of strawberries and a half eaten Twix bar.

“You ate it all while you were waiting for Harry to call you back,” Louis commented drily from the doorway.

Liam crammed the rest of the Twix bar in his mouth and threw out the berries. “I’m gonna go to the shops. Need anything?”

“Yeah, loo rolls please.”

Liam groaned, “Fine. Anything else?”

“Ice cream. Any flavour. Except vanilla. Or anything with fruit in it.”

“Right. Are you quite finished?”

“You asked mate.” Louis shrugged and went over to flop onto the couch.

Liam shook his head and fought back a fond smile. He grabbed his gym hoodie before heading out into the chilly evening air. It was the most comfortable piece of clothing he owned - an oversized black jumper with a drawstring hood, fleece on the inside, and the words Train with Payne printed in a white circle on the back. He half walked, half jogged his way to the supermarket, going over his mental grocery list as he entered the store. He had every intention to think about what he needed to buy rather than daydream about his date with Harry the next night. But as always Liam’s mind had other plans, going back to thinking about the curly haired man and his dimpled grin. Liam sighed. He wasn't entirely sure it was even considered a date, seeing as Niall and his friends would be there. He picked up a basket and started loading it with fruit. If he were with Harry they could go grocery shopping together. Liam smiled softly at the thought. _Milk, cheese, bread, noodles, steak, loo rolls, ice cream_ -

“Liam?”

Liam almost dropped the bananas he was holding, turning to see Harry looking just as surprised as Liam imagined he must look.

“Harry! Fancy meeting you here,” Liam put the bananas down hastily, willing the blush rising in his cheeks to stop.

Harry cleared his throat before answering, “Yeah, well, I realised there was pretty much nothing in my fridge so I'm stocking up on a few things…” Harry’s voice trailed off as they both looked down at the mound of food in his trolley. Where Liam’s basket was only a quarter full, Harry’s trolley was just about overflowing. Liam’s eye was caught by a large pink box in the corner: toddler nappies. His brow furrowed and he raised his head, wanting to ask what he might need those for.

“Bloody hell Harry, I've been looking for you all over. Leave you for a sec to grab some paper towels and you’d already taken off when I got back. Oh! Hello.”

A woman with long brown hair with blonde tips stopped in front of Harry’s trolley, carrying paper towels and what looked like packs of baby wipes. Liam’s jaw almost dropped open when he saw she wore a burgundy bomber jacket. He looked back at Harry, the surprised expression he wore before replaced by a kind of nervousness. Maybe he was just nervous about Liam meeting someone from his family - he could well understand that feeling.  Harry’s eyes were now performing a tennis match, flicking from Liam to his sister, and back again.

“Liam, this is my sister Gemma. Gemma this is, um, Liam. He runs the gym ‘round the corner from Jarvis Street.”

So the mystery girl from the cafe was Harry’s own sister. Of course. Liam kicked himself internally for being so foolish.

“Oh yeah, I know you.” She smiled slowly, dumping her items in the trolley before reaching out to shake Liam’s hand.

“You do?”

“Harry says you're a boxer.”

“Does he?”

“He also speaks very highly of you.”

Liam chuckled and rubbed a hand through his short beard, not sure of how to react to that.

Harry smiled almost shyly, “You really are one of my best customers.”

Liam smiled back, partly with relief from finding out Gemma was his sister. Now that he paid more attention to her face he could see the similarities in their features.

“Did you pick up the nappies I asked for Harold?” Gemma demanded.

Harry rolled his eyes slightly, “Yes Gem, they're right there.”

“You have kids?” Liam asked, hoping he didn't sound too forward.

“I do indeed. Two of them. Little rascals they are, but I love ‘em."

“Brilliant!” Liam enthused, “I love kids. I’ve -”

“You do?” Harry blurted out.

“Yeah,” Liam continued, “I've got a nephew and nieces back home. Don't get to see them as often as I'd like to though.”

Liam didn't miss the quickly shared look between the siblings, nor the way Harry gnawed at his lip.

“That's a shame. Well,” Gemma took hold of the trolley, “it was lovely to meet you Liam but I'd best finish up with shopping. I'm sure I’ll see you around.”

Harry stayed behind as Liam said goodbye.

“I didn’t know you had nieces and nephews.”

“Now you do. I'm very much their favourite uncle. I'm also their only uncle, so they don't have much choice.”

Harry snorted, “They have to make do with you I guess.”

“So, are we still on for tomorrow night?” Liam fidgeted as he asked.

Harry nodded, sticking his too large hands into his too small jean pockets, “Of course. I’ll pick you up in a cab on the way, so we can go there together, yeah?”

“Sounds good,” Liam nodded, unable to stop himself from grinning at Harry.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He grinned back, before picking up the bananas Liam had put down.

“Don’t forget these Li,” Harry smirked, and he placed them in Liam's basket. He looked all too pleased with himself as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

“Harry?”

“Mrhmph,” came the reply from somewhere near Liam’s neck. Harry’s head was buried there, his arms latched firmly around Liam’s waist, body curled into his side. At the beginning of their night out he’d been slurping on vodka orange’s , then insisted on following up with tequila shots.

“’Tis liquid happiness Li!” Were his exact words before he licked salt off his hand and threw back the shot. Liam laughed when Harry pulled silly faces with the lemon peel caught between his teeth.

“Your turn, your turn,” Harry pressed a shot into Liam’s right hand, licked the top of Liam’s left and sprinkled salt on it. Before Liam could properly register that Harry’s tongue had just been somewhere on his body Harry yelled “Drink up!” and Liam drank. Heat chased down his throat and pooled into his belly, and from that point on the night got a bit fuzzy around the edges.

Niall was right about the band being terrible, but despite their awful angry music Liam couldn’t deny they had infectious stage presence and new how to work the crowd. Harry was throwing some crazy shapes, bouncing and jumping around wildly, while Liam was trying his best to make sure he didn’t injure himself or anyone around him.

“Watch it, mate!” shouted a girl in a bright red dress, brandishing her half empty drink in Harry’s face. By the looks of it Harry had whacked her accidentally thus spilling half the girl’s drink on the floor.

“’m so sorry!” Harry patted her arm, before grabbing Liam by the elbow and moving them deeper into the throng.

“Leeeeeeyum, ’m drunk.”

“I know, me too.” Liam had to yell to be heard.

“Why aren’t you dancing?” Harry’s mouth was now right by Liam’s ear, his breath hot on Liam’s skin. Liam placed a hand on his waist and squeezed it, “You’re too much fun to watch,” he leaned in to reply so Harry could hear him over the music. He grabbed Harry’s shirt and tugged on it to get his attention, drawing him close to place his hands on his hips. Harry looked down at Liam’s hands then up until their eyes met, astonishment on his face. “Is this better?” Liam asked, his fingers slipping beneath Harry’s shirt. “Much,” he replied, surprised expression fading and a cheeky grin replacing it, “’M so glad you’re here.”

Harry leant on his shoulder for support.

“Leem - think I need s’mair,” Harry then slurred into Liam’s ear, which is how he wound up with an armful of a drunk Harry, sitting on a ledge outside, across the road from the club.

“Harry, are you alright?” Liam tried to coax him to sit up, but Harry shook his head and burrowed even further into Liam’s side. Liam was content to sit and wait, even though it was chilly, and his bum felt awfully cold on the brick ledge.

“You’re taking such good care of me Li,” he heard Harry mumble. Liam felt a flush creep up his cheeks, warmed by the nickname Harry gave him. “What time s’it?”

“Uhh,” Liam looked down at his phone, “it’s almost 10:30.”

“Christ, I’m getting old. It feels like 3am.”

Liam huffed out a laugh, and tightened an arm around him, “How about I get you a taxi home? I’m freezing my balls off out here and you should-”

“D’you want to come back to my place?” Harry interrupted, finally lifting his head.

“Um…I...,” Liam floundered for an answer. He knew that he knew what he wanted, but he wasn’t entirely sure if Harry knew what he wanted, and if that _he_ knew what Harry wanted. He felt awfully confused for all of three seconds before Harry placed his hand firmly on Liam’s thigh, lingering but not traveling further up, although he wanted him to. He _really_ wanted him to.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought to himself, as he leant in to cup Harry’s face with both hands, and kissed him. Harry seemed to pick up on Liam’s urgency immediately, as his hands explored Liam’s shoulders and neck and face and hair. Liam’s whole body fizzed at every small moan Harry made. He tangled his fingers in Harry’s curls and tugged up to press soft kisses to his jaw and neck. It made him gasp and then breathe out a laugh. Liam stopped and let go, but Harry immediately pressed his lips to Liam’s again.

“No. No no no, don’t stop,” he urged, between short kisses. “It’s just,” his breath hitched as Liam squeezed his hips instead, “your beard tickles.”

Liam grinned and deliberately rubbed his beard all over Harry’s cheek, making him burst into laughter and playfully push Liam away and off the ledge. Liam retaliated by grabbing both of Harry’s wrists in his hands and holding them captive close to his chest. Their laughter died down as Liam realised Harry was looking expectantly at him, wrists still entrapped, slightly breathless.

“I’d better get us that taxi then,” Liam murmured, and let go of Harry’s wrists just to take his hand. He turned towards the road and led Harry further away from the club. He’d just stuck out his hand to flag down a ride when Harry pressed the whole length of his body against Liam’s back, wrapping his arms firmly around his waist. A shiver raced down Liam’s spine as Harry began leaving warm kisses on his neck. At the same time a taxi pulled up on the curbside in front of them and they stumbled in, Harry climbing over Liam to settle on his side, their thighs pressed together. Harry gave the driver his address and leant back to watch Liam, who was watching him.

All Liam really saw of Harry’s apartment before they entered was a Victorian style facade and dark blue front door. Once they stepped - or rather stumbled - over the threshold they were plunged into darkness.

“Um, Harry? Is there a light somewhere?”

Liam almost jumped when Harry grabbed his hand and brushed his mouth close to his ear, “Come on, this way.”

 _Okay_ , Liam thought, puzzled as to Harry’s light aversion, _maybe he’s trying to be romantic_. Liam tripped over something that definitely made a jingling noise.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Bloody cat!”

“What? I just tripped on your cat?” Liam exclaimed in alarm, flailing as he tried to collect his balance in the dark room.

“No no no, not my cat!” Harry laughed a bit nervously, “It’s just umm, it’s just - nevermind, we’re almost there.”

Liam was getting more confused by the minute. There it was again - that nagging feeling at the back of Liam’s mind that Harry was still hiding something from him.

“Harry, are you alright?”

He stopped suddenly, Liam bumping into his back. Harry’s mouth was on his the next second, kissing away any doubts Liam had with the warmth of his lips and the slickness of his tongue.

“I’ve never been better,” Harry whispered, his breath fanned over Liam’s lips, and he took his hand again to lead him up what must be a flight of stairs. As they ascended, the wooden floorboards creaked underfoot. Liam’s eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness but he still couldn’t make out much of his surrounds.

“I probably should’ve turned a light on,” Harry said apologetically, “but I didn’t know we’d be coming back here. Everything’s a bit of a mess at the moment. I promise I’m not trying to lure you into my secret, kinky sex dungeon or anything.”

Liam chuckled, “I’m pretty sure dungeons are underground and you’re taking me upstairs, so I’m not too worried about that.”

At the top of the staircase they turned into the first room on the landing, and finally Liam could see a little better with the moonlight filtering in through the window. The bedroom door shut with a quiet click and Harry moved to stand before Liam, smirking, eyebrows raised suggestively, “How do you feel about the kinky sex though?”

Liam threw his head back and laughed, Harry giggling along with him. Their laughter died down as Harry’s hands settled on Liam’s hips, and Liam’s index fingers somehow found themselves curled around Harry’s belt loops.

“Do you need help taking this off?” Liam teased, beginning to unbuckle Harry’s belt before he could even answer, fingers shaking slightly from nerves and arousal.

“No need to take the whole belt off Liam, we aren’t being that kinky. Just yet anyway.”

“Just shut up and help me get your damn pants off,” Liam pushed Harry’s waistband down impatiently.

“Ooh, like to take control do you?” Harry finally stepping a bit awkwardly out of his jeans only to begin wrestling Liam’s t-shirt off him, “Well so do I!”

Liam’s shirt got stuck halfway off his head and Harry had to tug it off with force, cackling as he did so. When Liam’s shirt was finally off and flung across the room, Harry reached for Liam’s pants and fumbled with the button.

“This is by far the kinkiest sex I’ve ever had, and we’ve only just started.”

Liam huffed out a laugh, “Enough talking Styles, I’m going to kiss you now.”

“That’s funny because usually you-” Liam stopped him with his mouth, the words on his lips turning into a sigh. He held Harry’s face in his hands, brushed his thumbs up the soft skin on his cheeks. Despite the slight chill in the air Liam was warm all over, his heart hammered so loud he was sure Harry could hear it. He hadn’t felt wanted like this in a very long time, and he hoped that Harry felt the same. That he could he feel just how much Liam wanted him in the sheer urgency of their touching mouths and sliding tongues and static touch on warm skin. Harry’s fingers brushed over Liam’s cock as he began to pull his pants down, and they broke away, Harry panted as if Liam had stolen all the air from his lungs.

“Want you,” he rasped, and Liam paused, just for a second, to let the words sink into him, before he pulled Harry towards him and they tumbled back onto the bed. Liam found himself underneath Harry, looking up at him, at all the bare skin before him he itched to explore and map out, the tousled curls, those lips - Liam could write poetry about those lips if he had any idea how. The sound of their heavy breathing was interrupted by the creak and loud click of the front door downstairs, followed by soft voices.

“Fuuuuck,” Harry groaned quietly, as he leapt off Liam and scrambled around for something to cover himself with while Liam felt entirely confused. He would’ve been more worried except Harry didn’t seem frightened at all. Light flooded the room as Harry turned on a tall lamp, now clad in nothing but a tartan flannel dressing gown.

“Were you expecting guests or are you being robbed?”

“Neither of the two actually. Liam I’m so, so incredibly sorry about this but I’ll just be a few minutes hopefully. Just, please stay,” Harry pleaded, and without any further explanation he hurried from the room. Liam stayed, but mainly because he was so nonplussed he didn’t know what else to do. A few minutes passed and Liam heard more hushed conversation coming from downstairs. He twiddled his thumbs and fidgeted with the corner of the sheets as he sat on Harry’s bed, noting with some amusement some bright pink and purple hair ties sitting on his bedside table.

“Who are you?” asked a small voice.

Liam looked up in shock to find a very small person standing at the entrance to the bedroom. It was a child. A child in Harry’s house, and Liam was half naked with a just a thin sheet covering his lower half. He immediately picked up a rather fluffy pillow and placed it over his lap, and cleared his throat.

“I could ask you the same question. Are you…er, is your mum Gemma?”

“Gemmy isn’t my mum,” they shook their head, curls bouncing.

“Ah, you just look a bit like her is all,” Liam wondered desperately where the bloody hell Harry had got to, feeling increasingly awkward in the empty bed while wide eyes blinked slowly back at him from near the doorway.

“I’m Liam. I’m um…a friend of Harry’s.” Liam started off, unsure of how much he should be saying in front of a total stranger, not to mention a child that looked to be around 5 or 6 years old. “Just having a bit of a slumber party you see,” Liam gestured awkwardly to the mussed sheets and strewn clothes.

“You’re my dad’s friend?”

Liam’s mouth dropped open, “What?” He shook his head, “Sorry I think I just hallucinated. Did you say your dad is…Harry?”

The child’s chocolate brown curls bounced as they nodded emphatically.

“So that would make you his…his child.”

“Yep.”

“So...Harry is your dad?”

“I’m Daisy. Harry is my dad.” Daisy spoke slowly, thinking Liam couldn’t understand her properly.

Liam was dazed, but finally things were starting to make sense, the puzzle pieces were fitting together in his mind. Harry’s heightened levels of privacy, mysterious phone calls out of Liam’s hearing, Harry disappearing quickly on their first date because of an “emergency” and never giving a full explanation for what happened.

“Daisy Lennox Styles, I thought I told you to stay downstairs,” Harry’s stern voice came from the hallway, and Daisy and Liam whipped their heads around toward the sound of his voice. Harry appeared, his hair in disarray, looking decidedly sheepish.

Daisy looked down and toed at the carpeted floor, “M’sorry. Well, I was looking for Miss Kitty, but I found Liam.”

Harry squatted down in front of her and lifted her chin, “I had to talk to Gemmy, and she’s waiting for you now. I thought we had an agreement poppet?”

“But I want to stay with you,” Daisy whispered.

Harry tucked stray curls behind Daisy’s ear, and cupped her little face in his hands, “It’s just for one night Daisy, and Gemmy’s got Miss Kitty now. You left her on the floor downstairs and I’m really not sure she’s going to forgive you for that,” Harry chided her gently, smiling. “Now it’s extremely late and you’re a growing flower that needs to sleep.”

Harry ushered Daisy out of the room despite her sleepy protestations, shooting a look at Liam over his shoulder that was both apologetic and perhaps forlorn. Liam might have imagined that part, he couldn’t be sure as he was too busy feeling entirely stunned at the revelation that had just played out before him. He did manage to clothe himself before Harry returned however, pulling his shirt back on with fingers that trembled. He had a _daughter_ . Harry was a _father_.

Harry cleared his throat nervously and Liam turned to face him.

“So that was my daughter – my baby – Daisy.”

“Yes,” Liam said faintly, “I know. We’ve just met.”

“I never meant for you to find out this way.” Harry held out a placating hand, reaching out to touch Liam, but he stepped back out of his reach.

“Oh? Were you planning on actually telling me at all?” He snapped. Liam didn’t want to feel angry, but he did. Anger clouded his judgement and made him do stupid things.

“Of course I was! I was planning on telling you in the morning,” Harry exclaimed, eyes pleading. He added in a quiet voice, “I was really hoping that you’d stay.”

“So you thought if you slept with me first, it'd be somehow easier for me to find out?”

“No! I just- I'm sorry. I didn't actually think you'd want to but, we kissed and I was so happy and a bit drunk I just - I wanted you.” Harry paused, “I thought you wanted me too.”

“Of course I bloody want you,” Liam burst out. “But we’ve known each other for a few months, God, I see you more than I see my own family! I mean, didn’t you think it would’ve been better to be honest with me from the beginning?”

“I was afraid you’d run away the minute I told you I’m a father.”

Liam held his tongue as he considered Harry’s words. Would he have run? He liked to think that he wouldn’t, but the idea felt tempting to him now.

“I don’t want to run away,” Liam spoke gruffly, “but I also need to go home and think.”

Harry’s shoulders slumped slightly but he nodded, “I understand.”

Liam swallowed down any further arguments, not wanting to come across vitriolic. He was still a bit drunk, and needed the clarity that only sleep and a talk with Louis could bring.

Harry followed him down the stairs in silence, opening the door for Liam.

“I’ll call you,” Liam said softly, and headed out, glancing back when he heard Harry whisper good night back, still wearing only his dressing gown, and a frown on his face.


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry owns a juice bar, and Liam's heart too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such good intentions of writing the ending of this fic soon after I posted the first chapter. But alas, I am a flop! Also life doesn't always go to plan, there were a lot of things happening that prevented me from finishing this sooner. Then there was my neverending battle with self doubt over my writing! I initially wanted to make this a lot longer, and I had written several other scenes, but I've lost the willpower to tie them all together. But here we are, it's finally done, and I'm happy that I could actually finish it. Any mistakes are mine, as I've not had anyone else edit it.

The next day Liam was running late to open the gym, and running on about an hour of sleep. He’d returned home the night before in a bit of a daze, flopped straight onto the sofa and stared at the blank tv screen for what felt like hours. He eventually fell asleep only to be awoken by Louis sitting on his legs, staring down at him with a concerned look in his eyes, and a mouth full of cereal. 

“So, how’d it go?” 

Liam groaned, and buried his face into the sofa pillow.

“That well, eh?”

“I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Well, erm, I’m not gonna move until you do,” Louis settled back onto the couch, pinning Liam beneath him.

Liam sighed in defeat, and the silent apartment was filled with the sounds of Louis crunching.

“Did you fuck?”   
“No.”

“Did you...almost fuck?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on Li,” Louis poked him in the back with the end of his spoon, “Spill it.”

“He has a daughter, Louis.” Liam said flatly.

The sounds of crunching ceased and Liam turned his head to see Louis staring at him with wide eyes.

“Gotta say Li, I did not see that one coming.”

“Join the club mate.”

“It’s not really like, a bad thing though is it? Being a dad?”

“No, but keeping it a secret from me is.”

“Can you really blame him though? Probably just trying to protect her you know?”

“Whose side are you on here Louis.” Liam snapped, trying to push Louis off his body.

“Oi! Watch it!”

Liam relented, only because he didn’t want cereal spilled all over his back.

“Listen,” Louis said, “I’m definitely on your side alright. But...maybe just give him a chance, eh? He probably was going to tell you when he thought it was the right time.”

“I don’t like it when you give good advice.” Liam said mulishly. “I’m still gonna think about it for a while though. Get my thoughts together and all that. Don’t roll your eyes at me!”

“I’m not!” Louis said innocently, patting Liam on the shoulder gently. 

“Erm...can you get off me now?”

“What? Oh! Yeah, sorry mate.”   
  
  


* * *

  
_ Liam, can we please meet up for a coffee? xx _

Liam stared down at the message he’d received from Harry almost a week ago. He hadn’t called back like he said he would, and he felt like such a twat.  _ No, worse than a twat _ , he thought,  _ I’m a dickhead _ .

He was still trying to come to terms with finding out about Daisy, but felt significantly calmer after ruminating over it every spare minute he had.

Louis swept into the kitchen and switched on the kettle; mid morning tea time was a ritual Louis took very seriously. Liam banged his elbows down on the kitchen table and let out a moan of frustration.

“I’m such a dickhead.”

“Tell me something I don’t already know, Payno.”

“I cocked it up big time.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad bro. What did you do?”

Liam replied through his hands that were covering his mouth, “I hrrmed cahld hry buck.”

Louis squinted at Liam over the top of his tea mug as he took a sip, “Nope, I definitely have no idea what you just said.”

Liam removed his hands, “I haven’t called Harry back.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, “Why not?

“I told you, because I’m a dickhead.”

Louis set his mug down, “Okay Payne, listen. For the love of God you need to stop hiding how you’re  _ feeling _ !”

“Spare me the lecture, please,” Liam crossed his arms like a petulant child.

“You internalise too much shit,” Louis replied sagely, “My mum always told me to spit it out, otherwise you’ll end up resenting things and being filled with regret and pent up rage and all that crap, y’know?”

“No, I don’t know. Mum was never around much for me to spill my guts out to. And when I told my dad how I felt he told me to pipe down or keep my own fucking business to myself. I don’t know how to not,” Liam gestured frustratedly, “keep things inside.”

Louis was silent so Liam kept going, “That’s why I love boxing so much. I can vent physically, instead of putting all of myself out there.”

“Well now I feel like a bit of a dickhead myself, if I’m being honest.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, Lou,” Liam smiled weakly at his friend, who chuckled.

“Fair enough. Now, why haven’t you called Harry back?”

“I don’t know maybe it’s the fact that he’s got a child. A kid, Louis! A little girl of his own.”

“And? Sounds pretty wonderful to me.”

“She  _ is _ wonderful, they both are. That’s the thing!” Liam burst out. “What if I ruin everything? They’ve got this - this tight family bond. He’s so close to his mum and his sister and even his stepdad like, it’s just so…” Liam faltered, looking for the right words. “It’s unattainable is what it is. I’ve never had anything like that before. I just wouldn’t fit in.”

Louis scoffed, “That’s a load of bullshit and you know it.”

“It’s not. I just, I really don’t want to screw this up, it’s such a huge risk,” Liam rubbed his beard. “But I  _ really _ like him Lou. He’s just, he’s so…”

“Weird?”

Liam looked up at Louis’ mischievous grin and laughed softly, “I was going to say brilliant but he is a bit weird, yeah. Good kind of weird though.”

“Everything is a risk Li. How d’you know it won’t work if you don’t at least give it a proper go?”

“I know.”

“Sounds to me like you’re afraid that Harry might just be more than a bit of a crush.” Louis paused to take another sip of tea, while Liam just stared at him. “I think you like him so much it’s scaring the hell out of you.”

“It really annoys me when you’re right, you know that?”

Louis smirked.

“I should call him,” He looked up at Louis, for a sign of approval.

Louis nodded vigorously, “You’ve been miserable for the past week Liam, I’m sick of you moping around. Call him please, for fuck’s sake!”

Liam shut himself in his room and called Harry, palms sweating as he listened to the phone ring once, twice, three times, and on the fourth ring -

“Hello? Liam?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Harry, I’ve been a bit of a dick.”

Harry laughed quietly, “I was getting worried you’d never call me back.”

“I am sorry I left things the way I did the other night. It wasn’t very fair on you and I’m just a huge idiot.” Liam took a breath, “Can we still get that coffee?”

There was a pause for a few seconds and Liam bit his lip anxiously.

“Yeah, ‘course we can. I’m glad you called.”

“Me too.” Liam said, unable to stop himself from smiling. 

“And you’re not a dick. I obviously wasn't as honest with you as I should've been. Would it be pushing it to meet up in like fifteen minutes? I’ve got to pick Daisy up from school soon.”

“Sure, yeah.”

“I’ll send you the address.”

Liam laughed a little breathlessly as he finished the call, Harry’s text coming through almost immediately.

“Louis!” Liam shouted, “I need a favour!”  
  


* * *

“WHAT IS THIS? NATIONAL DICKHEAD DAY?” Louis yelled in frustration, honking the car horn.

“Lou, slow down! The last thing we need here is for you to get pulled over,” Liam said calmly, but not feeling calm in the slightest. His knuckles were white from how tightly his hands were clenched.

Louis swerved around a silver sedan going too slow, overtaking them swiftly but not without glaring at them as he passed. Liam peeked into the drivers window out of curiosity.

“Louis, she looked about 100 years old.”

“Well, she shouldn’t be in my bloody way on today of all days.”

“Why are you so wound up? If anyone should be stressed it’s  _ me _ .” Liam dropped his face into his hands, “I’m really doing this.”

“Yes, you are. Is there a problem?”

Liam glared at him.

“The real problem here Louis is that you’re an idiot.”

Louis scoffed, “Look who’s talking, mate.”

The traffic in front of them slowed significantly, and Louis grumbled about it while Liam attempted to compose himself and thought of what he’d say to Harry. 

“We’re almost there Li, now what are you gonna say when you see him?”

Liam inwardly cursed at Louis’ uncanny ability to read Liam’s thoughts.

“Um…hi?”

“Good start Liam, great work, now stop being a twat and practice properly.”

Liam rolled his eyes but relented, “Fine! How’s this? Harry I think you might quite possibly be the sweetest person I’ve ever met, and I fancy you very much. I’d really like to see where this goes...with us...if you still want to?”

Louis pursed his lips as he thought about it, glaring at the red lights as if that would make them change to green any faster. Then he turned to Liam and smiled.“A little bit cliche, but I like it. That’s my boy, Liam!”

Liam smiled back while his heart thumped in anticipation of what Harry might say in return.  
  


* * *

 

 

 

There was a lull in the cafe, after the lunch hour and before school finished for the day. Not much had been shared between he and Harry since Liam arrived, except for a brief hug and soft smiles. The hissing from a coffee machine filled in their silence.

“Well I guess we’re even now. I didn't call you when I said I would, and you didn't either so…”

“Yeah.”

Liam’s eyes were drawn down to where Harry fidgeted with the lid on his coffee cup.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Liam remained silent while Harry continued.

“I shouldn’t have kept her secret from you for so long. That was unfair to you, and I am sorry.”

“I understand why you did it though. I was angry at first, I can’t deny that.” Liam looked up to meet Harry’s eyes. “But I like you too much to just walk away.”

A slow smile spread across Harry’s face, and the wider it got the more it warmed Liam within.

“I have to admit, you make me so nervous sometimes,”

“Me?” Liam was incredulous.

“Yes! You!” Harry was emphatic. “I guess I’m a little intimidated by - by your earnestness. I find it difficult to trust people usually, but somehow I already feel like I could trust you with my life.”

Liam gaped at the scratched coffee table. He’d been sitting down with Harry for about ten minutes and he’d already floored him. 

“But despite me feeling that way about you, I had to be cautious still.  I always have to put Daisy first, you know? She is my number one priority, which is exactly why I hid her from you,” Harry bit his lip, “I just had to be sure. That you wouldn’t be the type to run off once you found out I’m a dad.”

Liam nodded, having the sudden urge to reach across the tiny table and touch Harry’s hand, to reassure him somehow.

“It’s not the first time I’ve tried to,” Harry paused, “bring a new person into my life.”

“What happened?” Liam asked softly.

Harry’s jaw clenched before he answered,“Let’s just say I went too fast with someone, and it kind of burned and crashed rather spectacularly. It wasn’t good for me, and certainly wasn’t good for Daisy. I should’ve known better, but I was still trying to wrap my head around being a single dad. It wasn’t an easy time.”

Liam struggled to hide his burning curiosity, but the question slipped out of his mouth, “And Daisy’s mum? Is she still around?” 

“Ahh,” Harry whooshed out a breath, and gave Liam a rueful smile. “Her name’s Sarah. We barely knew each other when we um, you know. And it wasn’t ever really serious between us, just a casual thing. So when she told me she was pregnant, I was shocked. I was only 21, I was halfway through a uni degree, I absolutely did not feel ready to be a dad. But...then she said she only wanted to keep it if I’d be willing to look after it.” Harry looked down, momentarily lost in his memories. “I thought about it for a while, talked it over with my family - which by the way, was one of the most nerve wracking conversations I’ve ever had in my entire life. But they were actually supportive of whatever choice we made. And then it suddenly didn’t seem like such an awful prospect - to be a father. In the end I told Sarah that I wanted the baby, that I’d be the sole parent if that’s what she wanted.”

“She didn’t want to keep her at all?”

“I think she was genuinely terrified of being a parent so young. And she had her heart set on doing other things first. But she was willing to see through the pregnancy.”

“So Daisy doesn’t really see her mum then?”

“Oh, occasionally she does. Sarah lives in the US now, so whenever she comes back for a visit she spends time with Daisy. We Skype her too.”

“You’ve raised her pretty much all by yourself then.”

“I may be a single dad but I’ve definitely not raised her on my own. My family have been there every step of the way. I couldn’t have done it without them, honestly.”

“It’s nice your sister has kids too, so Daisy has cousins close to her in age. How old is she exactly?”

“She's five. She has a very big personality for someone so little. That reminds me,” Harry glanced down at his phone to check the time, “I have to pick her up in about ten minutes.”

Liam checked his watch, “I’m meant to be heading back to the gym for a class anyway.”

Their knees bumped gently under the table, and Liam locked eyes again with Harry - his twinkled back.

“D’you want to drop by later? I’m sure Daisy would be happy to meet you properly. She’s quite the chatterbox usually.”

“Yeah, that’d be great. I’d love to.” Liam bumped his knee back into Harry’s, hiding his grin by taking one last sip of his coffee.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
Liam took a deep breath to steady himself as he walked up to Harry’s front door. He was accosted almost as soon as he rang the doorbell, with Daisy throwing open the door and Harry hovering right behind her.

“Hiiii!” Daisy sing-songed, grinning up at Liam.

“She insisted on checking for you through the front window,” Harry explained with a crooked smile.

Liam squatted down so he was at Daisy’s eye level, “It’s nice to see you again Daisy.” 

He held out his hand for her to shake, and when she placed his small hand in his he bent forward to kiss it.

Daisy’s face lit up with a smile and Liam’s heart warmed at the sight. 

“Will Liam be staying for another sleepover tonight Dad?”

“Uhhm-”

“Can we make a pillow fort?”

“Well I’m not sure about that bub.”

“Can we make pizza? Can I help?”

“Daisy, love, I-”

“Please,  _ please _ Dad? I promise I’ll be good.”

“Well you’ll have to ask Liam, and he’s probably going to be busy and I don’t think-”

“I’m not,” Liam butted in.

Harry and Daisy turned towards him, Harry’s eyebrows arched in surprise.

“You’re not?”

“No, I mean, I’m not busy. Unless you had plans already?”

“We don’t have plans,” Harry said quickly.

“Right,” Liam felt giddy, “Great! 

Harry’s air of uncertainty seemed to have disappeared as he beamed at Liam. “Come in.”

“Sure. Ok,” Liam stepped inside, somewhat dazed that he made Harry smile so brightly. It was like staring right into a blinding beam coming from a lighthouse.

Liam paused for too long probably, hovering in the entrance way.

Harry nudged Daisy towards the lounge and told her to choose a movie for them to watch, “I’ll just be a sec I have to tell Liam something.”

Daisy skipped off and left Harry and Liam in the now very silent hallway alone.

“Harry I just wanted to say that I-” in the three seconds it took for Liam to utter those words Harry had closed the gap between them and flung his arms around Liam’s neck, hugging him tightly.

“I really didn’t think you’d want to stay,” Harry said quietly, his low tone barely comprehensible.

“You didn’t let me finish,” Liam chided, dropping his head to smile into Harry’s neck, not wanting to break apart just yet.

Harry chuckled, pulling away slightly to look him in the eyes, hands resting low on Liam’s hips, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. What were you going to say?”

“I wanted to tell you that, while I was a bit upset you kept such a massive secret from me I understand why you did it. Protecting your daughter is your first priority, and I know you would’ve told me when you were ready to.”

Harry’s eyes crinkled gently as he smiled, “Oh Liam. Thank you for understanding.” 

“Thanks for giving me another chance.”

Harry shoved at him playfully, “Not sure if you deserve it yet Payne, you’ll have to make it up to me somehow.”

Liam laughed, “How about I help with dinner?”

Harry grabbed his hand and led him down the hall, “Deal!”  
  


* * *

 

Daisy bounded into the room wearing Peppa Pig pyjamas, her wild curls bouncing along with her.

“Excuse me Liam, but that’s where I sit,” Daisy stared pointedly at Liam, who was pressed up against Harry’s side.

“I think there’s room for all of us,” Liam conceded, shuffling over to allow Daisy to sit in the middle. He glanced across at Harry who was biting back a grin.

She sandwiched herself comfortably between her dad and Liam, grabbing the popcorn bowl from Liam’s lap and placing it in hers.

“You c’n presh play now Dad,” Daisy announced through a mouthful of popcorn.

“Alright, chicken,” Harry murmured, as the opening credits for Ponyo began.

Ten minutes into the film and Harry’s fingers had found their way to the back of Liam’s neck, tracing lightly on his skin, fiddling with the shorter curls at the nape, making goosebumps appear.

Half an hour later Daisy was fast asleep, snoring gently with her baby soft cheek resting against Liam’s arm. The warmth of affection bloomed in his chest. Harry stood up, then bent down to slowly and carefully lift Daisy into his arms.

“I’ll be back in a few,” Harry whispered, as he exited the room.

Liam opened a bottle of red wine Harry had insisted on bringing out and filled up two glasses. He returned after a while, heaving a sigh as he flopped back onto the couch. Liam passed him a glass as he sunk down next to him.

“She’s the love of my life but she’s also terribly exhausting,” Harry said wryly.

Liam laughed softly, “She’s pretty cute though. Takes after her dad I reckon.”

Harry grinned at Liam over the lip of his wine glass, before taking a long sip. He visibly relaxed, tipping his head back onto the couch, eyes fluttering shut briefly.

Liam gulped a little - Harry was ridiculously alluring. He wanted very badly to lick the pale skin in the dips between his neck and collarbones and kiss all the way up the vein visible on his throat.

“Do you want to stay?” Harry whispered suddenly.

Liam blinked. “Stay?”

“Yeah. If you want?” he placed a hand on Liam’s thigh.

“I – I can’t.”

“You can’t? Or you don’t want to?”

“No, no of course I bloody want you. I mean, I want to. To stay but, are you sure? With Daisy around?”

“As long as we’re quiet we should be okay,” Harry said, staring at Liam, wide eyes flickering down to his lips and back up to meet Liam’s gaze.

“Quiet? Right.” He carefully plucked the glass from Harry’s hand and placed them both on the coffee table. Just as carefully he moved to straddle Harry’s lap and gazed at him for all of three seconds before pulling him in, desperate to meet Harry’s mouth again. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about kissing Harry often. His lips were wet and warmed slightly by the wine, and Liam felt drunk even though he’d barely had half a glass.

“Oh f...udge,” Harry gasped as Liam kissed his way up Harry’s neck and jawline.

“What did you just say?,” he puffed out a laugh into Harry’s skin.

Harry groaned from embarrassment, “It’s just habit. I’ve had to censor myself around Daisy. The teacher expressed some concern after she said “Oh for fucks sake” in front of the whole class.”

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Shut up,” Harry chuckled, “You’re a menace.” he squeezed Liam’s biceps, “A menace with the most incredible arms I’ve ever seen. Take this off please.”

Harry began to tug Liam’s t-shirt up, but he paused to groan quietly, “What is this? Why are you even wearing a shirt? I’m telling you, you should never wear a shirt Liam.”

“Harry, do you ever stop bloody talking?” Liam said in a low voice, impeding Harry’s retort with his kiss. Harry remained breathless and unable to string together a coherent sentence for several more minutes as Liam teased him with relentless kisses and touches. He threaded a hand through Harry’s curls and tugged, not expecting Harry to moan loudly in response. His eyes flew open and he gasped, “Was that me? Am I that loud?”

Liam laughed softly, “Yes, you are. Partly my fault though, sorry.”

“Shit. This is harder than I thought. No pun intended.” Harry raked his hand through his hair, shirt terribly rumpled, lips reddened. 

Liam bit back a grin, and sat back on Harry’s lap, “Should we go to your room?”

“Brilliant idea Liam,” Harry breathed out. “I definitely do not want my 5 year old daughter walking in on her dad having too much of a good time.”

Liam snorted. After the last time Daisy and Gemma interrupted them, Liam knew Harry had a point. “But are you sure? Maybe we should wait for another time. I don’t mind!”

“Liam – Li,  _ please _ .” Harry looked at him imploringly, his hand on Liam’s knee. “I want this. I want you.”

It was terribly cliche of his heart to skip a beat at Harry’s words, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted Harry too.

“At least your room has a door with a lock.”

“Good, good, yes. Come on!” Harry leapt off the couch and grabbed Liam’s hand, pulling him to the direction of the staircase.

“Just be careful there Li, the fifth step is very squeaky,” Harry whispered, eyes wide as he led Liam upstairs.

Liam dodged said squeaky step and they continued their careful progress up the stairs in semi-darkness. Liam finally managed to make out some family pictures hung up on the wall. Adorable candid shots Harry and others must’ve taken of Daisy as she grew. There was one in particular that made him smile widely, showing toddler Daisy grabbing Harry’s nose, expression of delight clear on her face at his pained expression.

When they got to Harry’s room he shut and locked the door quietly behind them, while Liam hovered by the large bed in the middle of the room. His bed was made, and things looked mostly tidy apart from clutter on his bedside table. Harry must usually sleep on the right side of the bed because there was only the tall lamp standing on the left.

Liam turned to see Harry had already shucked off his shirt and was in the process of kicking off his jeans.

“Remember we have to be quiet, ” Liam said huskily, as he pressed a finger to Harry’s lips as if to silence him, and Harry smirked. He leant in to kiss Harry gently on the corner of his mouth, then again on the other side as he pushed him towards the bed. The back of Harry’s knees caught on the edge and he flailed back, arms windmilling as he fell onto the mattress.

Liam clamped his lips shut for a second to stop himself from laughing out loud, “That was very graceful.”

Harry’s brow creased into a frown, he looked offended, “Liam, I’m only trying my best to seduce you here.”

Liam clambered onto the bed, looming over Harry, “Well it’s working,” he whispered, before closing the gap between them to kiss Harry deeply.

He broke away and Harry licked his lips, “Please Liam...”

“Daddy?” Came a strained whisper from the corridor outside Harry’s room.

Harry and Liam sprang apart like an electric current had jolted between them, Harry banging his head on the headboard and Liam nearly toppling off the bed altogether.

“Yes bub!” he called out, “You ok?”

“I heard noises at my window and I got scared,” she said, her muffled voice sounding mournful. Harry hastily wrapped himself in a robe, went to the door and opened it to find a miserable faced Daisy, her eyes filled with tears. She flung herself onto Harry’s legs and hugged him tight, then peered around her dad to see Liam sitting up in bed, hands hiding half his face in mortification.

“Dad, is Liam having a sleepover in here again?”

“Uhm…” Harry’s eyes darted to Liam’s, a look of panic flitted over his face momentarily.

Liam answered before Harry could, “Not tonight, Daisy. But I’ll come over again soon, would that be ok?”

Daisy’s brow creased - a mannerism so like her father’s - as she considered Liam’s answer, before nodding her head slowly.  Harry released an audible sigh of relief.

“Do you want me to put you back to bed?”

She shook her head vehemently, “Can I sleep in your bed? Please? I’m scared.”

Once again Harry’s eyes flickered over to meet Liam’s, this time apology and disappointment written all over his face.

“Of course bub, hop in, come on.”

_ I’m sorry, _ he mouthed to Liam as Daisy bounded over to the bed. Liam shook his head with a smile, not wanting Harry to feel bad about it.

“Should I leave now?” Liam asked Harry quietly, as Daisy snuggled under the covers with with her prized cat toy.

“Might be for the best,” Harry said softly. He reached out for Liam, and took hold of his hand, giving it a little squeeze. “Will I see you tomorrow maybe?”

“Definitely,” Liam squeezed Harry’s hand in return. “I can see myself out, don’t worry. Good night!”

“Good night Liam,” Daisy said sleepily, “Sleep tight.”

“Sleep well, little one.”

Liam’s eyes lingered on Harry’s as he slowly shut the bedroom door, a big, silly grin only appearing on his face once he was sure Harry couldn’t see him anymore. The grin lasted all the way back home, and was still there when Liam’s head finally rested on his pillow.

 

* * *

  
**Three Months Later**  
  


“So I’ve come up with a good name for a juice.” Liam leant on the counter at Jarvis St Juicery and watched Harry peel oranges, as he waited for his next training session.

“Have you now?” Harry’s eyebrow quirked up and he smirked. “Well, go on then. What is it?”

Liam took a long, loud sip through his straw, slurping up the rest of the smoothie. “Lime Yours,” he said proudly.

“That’s a terrible pick up lime Liam,” Harry said airily, throwing a piece of orange peel at Liam’s head, his quick reflexes making him duck out of the way.

“But you like it, don’t you?”

“Come over here and I’ll show you how much I like it.”

Liam leant as far as he could over the counter until Harry could reach him. He bunched his fist into Liam's shirt and gently pulled him in for a kiss. Harry's thumb traced Liam's jaw, leaving a smear of orange juice.

"It's true though," Liam said, a bit breathlessly.

"What is?"

"I'm yours."

Harry beamed and pulled Liam back in again.

Niall, coming back in from a break, cleared his throat loudly. "No PDA on the job!" 

Harry let go of Liam only to turn to Niall and pelt him with orange peel.

"Right, well I'd best be off then." Liam called out over Niall's raucous laughter. "I'll pick up some stuff for dinner later, ok?"

"You're the best. See you later darling!" Harry blew a kiss at Liam, so Niall did too.  


Liam shook his head with a laugh, and stepped out into the cold, but bright morning. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached the end of this fic, thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you have a very lovely day/night wherever you are.


End file.
